


Careless Whisper

by PumpkinChair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Lots of Angst, M/M, Mason is a cheater, Song fic, broken off engagement, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: William’s kind eyes, normally filled with unending love, held only sadness and hurt. There was no coming back from this, and it broke Mason’s heart.





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating again
> 
> song fic for Careless Whisper by WHAM!

Mason had never felt nervous before, he’d never had to questions his actions and thoughts. Everything was different with William, however. William Cipher, a member of another elite family, turned his life on its head the day they met. It was at one of Mason’s family’s parties that they first became acquainted, the young heir completely enamored with William. William was a head shorter than Mason, his black hair styled in gentle waves atop his head. His blue eyes were brighter than the sky and deeper than the sea. They held so much emotion and innocence it pulled at Mason’s curiosity. He needed to know more about him. Though, it didn't seem to go according to plan. He couldn’t breathe as they talked, and he refused to admit to stepping all over the shorter man’s feet when they actually engaged in a dance. William was kind, an amused smile on his perfectly sculpted lips as he listened to Mason apologize for the umpteenth time. To him, Mason’s lack of composure was refreshing, a break from all the stuffy formality that came with wealth. He didn’t mind having sore toes if it kept him in Mason’s company for the evening.

  
They spent most of their time on the dance floor, easily wrapped in an intimate embrace. The music played softly in the background, the violins tune gentle against William’s ears. He’d always enjoyed the soothing sound of classical music. Maybe it had been a rush to let the man kiss him that night, but with Mason’s arm wrapped so tightly around him, and the look in his eyes that send shivers down William’s spine, he couldn’t find it in him to refuse. He had melted into the taller man’s strong embrace, clasping his left hand tightly in his own, as Mason’s warm lips captured his, a smile spreading across his face as Mason pulled away. It only took William a moment to stare up into those softening eyes before leaning up for another kiss, one Mason was eager to provide.

  
It all seemed so childish now, as William looked back on it. He had been a fool to trust Mason with his heart for so many years. Mason’s betrayal was still fresh in his mind, though he no longer felt anger over the fact; he was numb to the pain, having no more tears to shed over the man he once loved so deeply and completely. They were engaged, preparing to be married in the fall, and their families had insisted on one final ball. William had decided this would be the last time he saw Mason. There was no going back at this point, no taking back everything that was said and done. William had made up his mind for the first time in his life.

  
Mason hadn’t seen William for weeks, and watching him talk with a group of girls from families Mason couldn’t care to remember, felt surreal. It was almost as if he was given a new start; a do-over. With a short intake of breath, Mason approached the small group seated around one of the many identical tables in the ballroom, towering over William when he leaned down to whisper in his ear, as if what he wanted to say was a secret for just the two of them. Mason looked at him with such tenderness in his gaze, though William wouldn't even look up at him.

“Care to dance, William?” Mason asked, his voice silky as it always had been. There was once a time it was enough to make William’s knees weak and all his worries melt away. Now the bittersweetness of it left a foul taste in his mouth. Nevertheless, a small, polite smile graced his face as he agreed, holding out his hand for the man to take. He apologized to the young ladies he had been talking with before he was whisked away onto the dance floor, not failing to notice the tremble in Mason’s hand. Never had there been a time when Mason was uneasy; there was never a reason to doubt himself, his actions, his words. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t in control of the situation. He didn’t know what to do and his stomach was twisted up in knots at the thought of what could happen that night. He was hoping for William to give him one last chance.

  
It didn’t come as a surprise when he felt William’s hand bare of his engagement ring―he had thrown it at Mason before storming out all those weeks ago. No one knew this, however, for appearance’s sake. It would become a major scandal had it been made public of their altercation. William fit into Mason’s hold as he had many times before, though now, the secrets and hurt between them felt as if they were miles apart. William couldn’t, wouldn't, return Mason’s pleading looks. He couldn’t risk falling in love all over again. William’s kind eyes, normally filled with unending love, held only sadness and hurt. There was no coming back from this, and it broke Mason’s heart. They swayed with the slow tempo of the music, William’s head resting against Mason’s shoulder. It was quiet compared to when he had yelled, screamed at Mason weeks prior. They almost felt like strangers now, the hurt and betrayal William felt keeping him from returning to his lover. He promised himself he wouldn’t. William’s engagement ring weighed heavily in Mason pocket; he once thought that he could fix what he had done.

  
He’d take it all back if he could. Mason had never intended to be unfaithful to his lover. He hadn’t meant for his attention to be swayed away from William. He had been confronted about it, the hurt in William’s voice breaking his own heart. He’d known it was a mistake; the guilt was crushing and there was nothing he could do about it now. He’d made his choice to let another into his arms and it was time to pay the price, but there was no comfort in the truth. William had screamed at him, called him all sorts of horrible things that he’d never heard from the man before. His voice echoed off the high ceilings, ringing in Mason’s ears as they stood in the living room. The room felt so cold with how much distance William was putting between them, voice wavering as he continued to voice his thoughts. He was crying, tears streaming down his face, as he struggled to pull his ring off, sobs wracking his body. Mason could only watch in stunned silence as William threw the ring at him, telling him he couldn’t promise himself to a cheater.

  
Mason had tried to apologize multiple times, he begged and pleaded for William to just talk to him, but it was a fruitless effort. William had cut him off, left all of his things at Mason’s house and made no effort to retrieve them. Mason was left alone, an unbearable loneliness settling in his heart. He felt like he was going to cry even now as William kept that smile on his face. It wasn’t the bright one he usually wore around Mason, but rather closed off and strictly polite. Mason’s shoulders shook as William braced his hand there to lean up, breath soft against his ear as he opened his mouth to speak.

“You wasted the chance you were given,” William’s soft voice was void of the warmth it once held, the icy words shattering Mason’s already broken heart. His face scrunched up as he held back his tears, his handsome features twisted up in agony. It finally happened; William was leaving him for good. Mason’s hold on the man only tightened, lacing their fingers together and bringing William’s hand up to his lips so he could kiss the indent his ring once made. It was easy to pretend there was nothing wrong between them, that they were a loving couple, but the schism only continued to grow the longer they spent apart. Mason couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat or even breathe properly without William in his life. He almost pulled the man away from the crowd, to beg once more that he not leave him. His feet were stuck to the ground, however, his wrongdoings holding him down. William had taken up leading their dance, Mason’s movements uncoordinated and sloppy in comparison to William’s graceful swaying.

  
It was another blow to him, that William seemed to be getting along just fine without him, as if the tears he shed already were enough. That it was all Mason deserved. William led the man to the center of the dance floor, surrounding them on all sides by their friends and family. William lifted a hand to cup Mason’s cheek, running his thumb along his lower lip. The music was deafening to Mason, the violins shrill in his ears. He used to think they sounded heavenly, but now they only amplified the white noise in his ears. William leaned up to give Mason one last kiss, a soft press of their lips. It was chaste and short, but Mason couldn’t shake the feeling once it was over. It was just like William, soft and sweet, a bitterness only he could create. William slipped out of Mason’s hold, Mason’s arms falling limp at his sides, eyes full of tears once more. William made his way off the dance floor but didn’t stop there as he was soon out the large doors at the end of the room.

  
Mason could only stare at where his lover had once been, tears blotting out his vision. He fell to his knees as he began to cry, hot, angry tears pouring from his eyes. Mason let out a broken sob as he hit his fists against the marble floor, the people around him turning their attention on him. He paid them no mind as he continued to voice his self hatred and frustrations, wheezing as he found it hard to breathe. He’d never made a fool of himself, never cried, or even said the wrong thing at the wrong time, but in this moment he was humiliated throughout his entire being. The love of his life, the one he had promised to love for the rest of their lives, had walked out on their relationship all because he couldn’t be faithful. Mason didn’t know when his sister had pulled him off the ground, but the next time he took in his surroundings, he was outside the ballroom and Mabel was standing beside him, holding him up. Concern was in her eyes but he couldn’t look at her, couldn't look at anyone. William was gone and it was all his fault. He was a disgrace. No one would ever love him, the real him, as William had, and he’d never get another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a song fic
> 
> I'm not sorry for the pain


End file.
